Some networks, such as Time-Triggered Ethernet networks, support explicit scheduling of messages for transmission over the network. However, conventional tools for scheduling the messages do not sufficiently leverage capabilities of the underlying network hardware to improve performance of the network with respect to criteria such as end-to-end delay, jitter, etc.